


My Heart

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You own my heart,” Deucalion said, slipping to his knee and now Stiles was crying for real, the wetness in his eyes finally pouring over. Deucalion reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a velvet box. “Mieczysław Stilinski, my love, will you marry me?”





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“I love you,” Deucalion told him softly, a private smile on his face.

Stiles smiled back, even if his boyfriend couldn't see it, because it would be impossible not to. Honestly, Stiles thought his face was going to split open with how hard he’d been smiling the whole night. Between the mountain of flowers to the delicately prepared dinner, the soft lighting and the softer music, Stiles was having the best of his entire life. Deucalion had already taken him on many great dates, but tonight topped every single one.

“I love you too,” Stiles said, grabbing Deucalion’s hand and twining their fingers together when the man reached for him.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Deucalion said, voice holding so much more than Stiles could have ever thought possible. “You showed me forgiveness when I didn’t deserve any, and you have me your kindness when I could not return it. You helped me become a good man, the man I used to be. I hope the man I am today is one worthy of you.”

Stiles wiped at his face, staring with wide, unblinking eyes at Deucalion. The man was still holding his hand, running his thumb across Stiles’ knuckles even though Stiles’ own grip had gone tight.

“You are my salvation, my light. I owe you my life, darling, and I will spend every minute of the rest of our lives repaying you for the happiness that you have given me.”

“Deuc,” Stiles whispered, though he couldn’t get anything else out through the lump in his throat, the tightness in his chest.

“You own my heart,” Deucalion said, slipping to his knee and now Stiles was crying for real, the wetness in his eyes finally pouring over. Deucalion reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a velvet box. “Mieczysław Stilinski, my love, will you marry me?”

Stiles opened his mouth, tried to agree, but he couldn’t get any sound out. Instead, he nodded and slipped to his own knees, cradling Deucalion’s face in his hands. He leant forward to brush their lips together, heartbreakingly soft, and he croaked out a “yes” if only because Deucalion wouldn’t have been able to see him shake his head.

“I love you,” Stiles said against Deucalion’s lips, breathless and overjoyed and happier that he has ever been in his entire life. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this made it better  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
